Bakugan The Adventure of the Leonidas's
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: What will happen if the Leonidas came in from the video game to a boy in Dan's home town? What will change according to those conditions? I AIN'T TELLING YOU IN THIS SUMMARY! READ AND FIND OUT DARN YOU!
1. Chapter 1 Leonidas

_**Chapter 1 The Leos**_

Man I really would like to Brawl like Dan, Shun, and Merucho, or even Julie, Runo, and Alice. They have Bakugan Partners that talk to them and are their friends. Cody thought as he sulked near a fountain at Centerfield Park.

There was a flash of light and then there was a Bakugan that was red, gold, and black. It opened up and said,:What the? Why am I in my ball form?"

"Because... Wait... I can hear you! That means that you and me are partners! Any way... you're in your ball form because Bakugan aren't allowed outside of their ball form unless they and their partners are in a Bakugan Brawl." Cody answered.

"Oh... Well then since we're partners, I guess I shall tell you my name... I am Pyrus Leonidas." The Bakugan stated.

"My name is Cody! Pleased to meet you Leo!" Cody said firmly.

"Yes you are. Now then... I want to fight! I'm at 500Gs." Leo stated.

"Alright Leo!" Cody said grabbing him and heading towards his friend, Dan's house.

He ran about 40 blocks to Dan's house and knocked on the door. His mom answered the door and she saw him and yelled,"Dan! The weak one is here!"

Dan ran down and asked,"Hey Cody! Sorry about my mom. It's just that you've never won a single Bakugan Brawl to date! So... Why are you here?"

"I challenge you to a Brawl between you and Drago!" Cody yelled.

"What makes you think you can defeat me?" Dan asked.

"Simple... How about Leo and I take you down? It'll be a friendly Brawl though." Cody said.

"Alright then... Let's make this even more interesting...If I win... you give me $400." Dan stated.

"Fine...Heh..."He's not going to like this,"If I win... you have to take Runo out on a date." Cody said.

"WHAT!" Dan yelled.

"You heard me." Cody said.

"Oh alright... It's not like your going to defeat me and Drago anyway." Dan stated.

They left and went to Runo's place. They got her and told her about the stakes at hand making her blush 30 shades of red. They arrived at Central Park and Cody yelled,"Now then Gate Card Set!" Cody yelled sending out the Leonidas Gate Card.

"Heh... Bakugan Brawl! Drago Stand!" Dan yelled.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Leonidas Stand!" Cody yelled.

Drago=450Gs.

Leo=500Gs.

"What the?" Dan yelled.

"Gate Card Open!" Cody called.

Drago=550Gs.

Leo=700Gs.

"What the? Alright then. Abilty Activate! Burning Dragon!" Dan called out.

"Ability Activate! Leonidas Blaze!" Cody yelled.

Drago=750Gs.

Leo=800Gs.

"What the?" Dan yelled loudly.

"Double Ability Activate! Pyrus Wingman and Tornado!" Cody called out with authority.

Drago=600Gs.

Leo=1000Gs.

"WHAT!" Dan yelled.

"Now then... Abiltiy Activate! Leonidas Blazer Beam!" Cody shouted.

Drago=400Gs.

Leo=1700Gs.

Drago was defeated soon after that and Dan's 'Life Force' hit 0% with Cody as the winner.

Runo saw that Dan hit the ground and realized that Dan had lost. Runo remembered the bet between the 2 and blushed even brighter of a shade of red.

"Go." Cody prodded.

"Fine. Runo... W-W-Will y-y-you b-b-be m-m-my g-g-girlfriend?" Dan stuttered.

"Hug him. Hug him. Hug him. Hug him. Hug him." Cody muttered with his cell phone out recording the situation.

"YES!" Runo yelled jumping to him; throwing her arms around him his neck and hugged him until he turned blue. Then she released him and kissed him on the lips.

*Click*

Cody ended the recording.

"DID YOU RECORD THAT?" Dan called out.

"Yep... I'm definately posting this. To all of our friends." Cody stated happily for his male Leonidas.

_**12 miles away**_

Akuyukiko had recieved her partner: Aquas Scantily Leonidas. She had defeated Julie in a friendly Brawl. Pretty much with the same stakes only Julie had to ask Cody out the next time she saw him. Akuyukiko had no idea what Cody looked like or who he was. She walked for 12 miles and looked at a boy with a Pyrus Bakugan. The boy was conversing with his Bakugan. Akuyukiko has had a crush on the boy since she turned 13 and he was a year older than her. SHe decided that today she would talk to him.

"Hey... I'm Akuyukiko... What's your name?" Akuyukiko asked.

"Cody... Nice to meet you Akuyukiko..." the boy stated.

So the man I'm in love with is the same man that Julie is in love with. Akuyukiko thought.

"Ummm... Do you know a girl named Julie?" Cody asked.

"Yeah... She's my friend." Akuyukiko answered.

"Tell her I'm in love with someone else." Cody said knowingly.

"Okay... So ummm... How about me? Will you go out with me?" Akuyukiko asked blushing.

"Sure... Actually your the girl I'm in love with." Cody admitted.

Akuyukiko blushed at this. Only to hear Cody chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Akuyukiko asked.

"This." Cody said showing her the video.

"Oh my God! Dan and Runo?" Akuyukiko stated.

"I defeated Dan." Cody admitted as they walked.

"Really? That's amazing." Akuyukiko stated.

"Thanks." Cody said blushing.

They ended up in a restaurant and they ate the love's special. Then they left and went home.

"Ummm... Akuyukiko...will...you...be...my...girlfriend?" Cody asked blushing enough to make a Pyrus Bakugan look bad.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Cody." Akuyukiko answered blushing just the same shade of red.

"See you tomorrow." Cody said entering his house.

"See you." Akuyukiko said entering her home.

_**The next day**_

Akuyukiko went over to Cody's house and she knocked on it and he answered the door. They walked through the house and into his room where they logged on and joined the Bakugan Battle Brawlers in a video chat room.

"Hi guys!" Cody and Akuyukiko said simultaeneously.

"HEY!" They all said.

"Dan..." Cody said holding up his cellphone.

"Fine do it." Dan said as he and Runo blushed.

"Whoa Dan and Runo blushing at the same time? YOU'RE GOING OUT!" Julie yelled guessing the right answer.

"Damn it Julie... I had recorded the whole incident! Oh well... might as well play it anyway." Cody said as he played the video.

"Runo KISSED Dan?" Julie yelled.

"Yep." Cody said...3...2...1...

"Hey...ummm...Cody... Can I talk to you... privately?" Julie asked.

"No." Cody said smiling as he knew he had counted down correctly.

"Why not?" Julie asked.]

"Because I already know what your going to ask me." Cody said.

"WHAT!" Julie asked.

"And my answer is also no. I'm in love with someone else.." Cody stated.

"WHAT! WHO!" Julie asked.

"Heh... Hey Akuyukiko... Care to go out again tonight?" Cody asked.

"Sure." Akuyukiko stated.

"AKUYUKIKO!" Julie asked.

"Hi Julie!" Akuyukiko said unashamed.

"Why?" Julie asked.

"Because we're in love." Akuyukiko answered.

"Tell you guys what... I'll take on Julie... If she wins... I'll go out with her and dump Akuyukiko... If I win... Then Julie gets no more chances and I stay with the woman that I love. If you choose to accept my proposition then we'll meet at Centerfield Park at high noon." Cody proposized.

"DEAL!" Julie said immediately and soon was logged off before anyone could warn her.

_**At noon**_

Cody and Julie were in a Brawl and it was Leo vs. Gorem.

Leo=550Gs.

Gorem=500Gs.

"Gate Card Open! Leonidas!" Cody called.

Leo=750Gs.

Gorem=600Gs.

"Ability Activate! Leonidas Blaze!' Cody said.

Leo= 850Gs

Gorem=600Gs.

"Double Ability Activate! Pyrus Wingman and Tornado!" Cody called out.

Leo=1050Gs.

Gorem=450 Gs.

Leonidas defeated Gorem making Cody the winner with a single attack as Julie's 'Life Force' hit 0%.

"And that's the power of Pyrus Leonidas." Cody said.

"Leonidas? The same name as my partner?" Akuyukiko asked.

"Really? Oh I love you." Cody said as he lifted her up into his arms.

(A/N: By this time Leonidas had leveled up to level 3. So his power is at 600Gs now)

Akuyukiko was blushing that he had done this and only blushed even redder when Cody kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too... and that was nice." Akuyukiko said as she kissed him.

Cody kissed her back and they were interrupted by an embarrassed cough.

"So I take it you won." Shun said.

"That's right... Thanks to Pyrus Leonidas here." Cody stated.

"There's a Tournament tomorrow... You should enter it." Shun stated.

"I'll see you there." Cody said as he ran off with Akuyukiko in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Akuyukiko asked.

"My house... I know you live alone... I'm not exactly comfortable with that idea." Cody admitted.

"That's so sweet. You just want to see me dressed in your clothes don't you?" Akuyukiko asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Cody asked.

"Yeah it is... and it's kinda cute too." Akuyukiko stated snuggling into his chest.

Cody blushed at her movement and then opened the door with his foot having to kick the door in and then he closed it. He went to his bedroom and laid Akuyukiko down on his bed and he laid down beside her only to hear her whimper.

"What is it, love?" Cody asked.

"I don't feel like going to sleep... I just wanna keep on kissing you." Akuyukiko admitted.

"Really? Fine then. Come on." Cody said as he lifted her up and set her down so that she was straddling him.

She blushed at the position she was in and she leaned down and kissed him. Cody then grabed her breast and fondled with it only inticing a moan out of Akuyukiko. Cody chuckled at the sound realizing that the sound was absolutely lovely.

"What's so funny?" Akuyukiko asked.

"You sound lovely when you moan like that." Cody stated.

Akuyukiko blushed at that and said,"Well it's only because you're fondling me."

"That and if I'm not mistaken... you're aroused." Cody stated.

"Eeeek." Akuyukiko squeeled.

"Heh... you just want to have sex don't you?" Cody asked.

Akuyukiko produced a condom from her purse and said,"Hell yes."

Cody only chuckled at this and got up and went to his closet and produced a knife from within the confounds of the closet.

what the? When did he have a knife in there?

"I got this knife today." Cody stated blushing realizing that she was looking at the knife.

Akuyukiko blushed at the thought of what he was going to do with the knife.

_**Lemon you all know the drill**_

Cody walked over to Akuyukiko and then he cut her clothes off with the knife and then he ripped the remains off of her. He then grabbed her breast and fondled with them and then he kissed her lovingly.

Akuyukiko only could moan and then she felt her legs being opened and she felt Cody's dick pushing inside of her. He fucked her for hours until the wee hours of the morning.

_**Lemon End**_

(A/N:Sorry guys not in the mood for Lemons today.)

Cody woke up to find Akuyukiko lying next to him wide awake tracing circles around his naked chest.

"Good Morning beautiful... How was your night?" Cody asked.

"You quoted that off of a song. Come on... you're going to be late for the Tournament." Akuyukiko stated.

"Oh! Right!" Cody said as he got dressed in his favorite outfit: A pair of black combat boots, red pants, a red shirt, a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, red contacts and a pair of orange sunglasses.

He threw some clothes to Akuyukiko and said," I'm not going alone... You're coming with me."

"Alright... So do you know who your opponents are?" Akuyukiko asked.

"Nope... That's alright though. No one can defeat Leo and me." Cody stated as he grabbed her up and sprinted off.

They arrived at the arena and quickly registered. Coidy's match was next and he quickly kissed Akuyukiko on the lips and then he ran off to the stadium. He was going up against a boy named Billy.

"Are you ready, amateur?" Billy asked.

"AMATEUR! Gate Card Set!" Cody called sending out his signature Gate Card.

"Fine... Bakugan Brawl! Cycloid Stand!" Billy called out.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Leonidas Stand!" Cody yelled.

Leo=800Gs.

Cycloid=500Gs.

"Triple Ability Activate! Leonidas Blazer + Pyrus Wingman and Tornado!" Cody called out.

Leo=1100Gs.

Gorem=450Gs.

The effect was instantaneous for as Leonidas attacked Billy's 'Life Force' hit 0%.

"AMAZING! The new comer has defeated Billy in 5 seconds flat!" The anouncer screamed.

"Heh... and that's the power of Pyrus Leonidas!" Cody yelled pulling off his sunglasses revealing his red eyes and then he walked off picking up Akuyukiko on his way out.

_**A few matches later**_

(A/N: Leonidas had leveled up to level 7 to be at 800Gs.)

"This match is against 2 amazing new comers who have defeated everyone they've gone up against!" The anouncer stated.

Cody vs. Akuyukiko.

"Gate Card Set!" Cody said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquas Scantily Leonidas Stand!" Akuyukiko yelled.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Leonidas Stand!" Cody shouted.

Leo=800Gs.

=775Gs.

Damn... My girlfriend's Bakugan is awesome! And so strong, btu I can't lose! Cody thought.

"Gate Card Open! Leonidas!" Cody called.

Leo=1000Gs.

=975Gs.

What? Let's try this!" Cody thought.

"Ability Activate! Leonidas Blaze!" Cody called.

Leo=1100Gs.

=975Gs.

"Double Ability Activate! Pyrus Wingman and Tornado!" Cody shouted.

Leo=1300Gs.

=875Gs.

Looks like I'm going to have to use my partners ability. Akuyukiko thought.

"Ability Activate! Leonidas Aquas Dome!" Akuyukiko yelled loudly.

Leo=800Gs.

=1325Gs.

"WHAT!" Cody shouted not believing what he was seeing.

"Leonidas Aquas Dome sends your Bakugan back to it's original power level and gives all of your power up Gs. to Aquas Scantily Leonidas." Akuyukiko explained.

"Oh god I love you so much right now." Cody said as he activated his last card.

"Abilty Activate! Leonidas Blazer Beam!" Cody shouted.

Leo=1200Gs.

=1200Gs.

"Heh..." Cody said as both of their 'Life Force' hit 0%.

"Unbelievable! These 2 Bakugan Brawlers went down in a tie! These 2 are evenly matched." the anouncer yelled,"This means that they recieve both the 1st Prize and 2nd Prize! A grand total of $75,000."

_**6 weeks later**_

Da-dum da-dum. Da-dum da-dum. No there's not going to be a wedding.

Cidy and Akuyukiko saw how close Dan & Runo grow ever closer and you could practically hear the wedding bells, even the wedding march.

"Damn I knew they would go well together." Cody commented.

All this time Pyrus Leonidas had leveled up to level 9 with 900Gs. and Aquas Scantily Leonidas at level 9 with 875Gs. Little did they know that they were being watched. Cody had sensed it quite sometime ago. He knew that this man used a Vintus attribute Bakugan. How stong this person,Cody did not know.

"Cody and Akuyukiko! I challenge you 2 to a Bakugan Brawl!" the person said with a grating voice making that this person was a male.

He jumped down from a building and threw a Gate Card yelling,"Gate Card Set!"

"Damn it... Fine! Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Leonidas Stand!" Cody called.

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquas Scantily Leonidas Stand!" Akuyukiko yelled.

"Whoa one at a time!" The man shouted.

"Both of us or beat it." Akuyukiko said pointing at the mans pelvis area.

"Ugh... Fine... Bakugan Brawl! Vintus Sky Raptor Stand!" the man screamed.

Leo=900Gs.

=875Gs.

S.R.=850 Gs.

Yep... thought so... He'd either be idiotic or strong to challenge us. they both thought.

"Gate Card Open! Vintus Sky Raptor!" the man shouted.

Leo=1000Gs.

=975 Gs.

S.R.=1050Gs.

Then there was a flash of light and then both Leonidas' had evolved.

"Heh... I am Pyrus Omega Leonidas!" Leo shouted.

"Go! Pyrus Omega Leonidas!" Cody yelled.

=1090Gs.

"WHAT!" the man yelled.

"Heh... Triple Ability Activate! Omega Eraser, Pyrus Omega Wingman and Tornado!" Cody called out.

=2075Gs.

Damn I'm absolutely skrewed! The man thought.

=2075Gs.

O.=1065Gs.

They both attacked sending the man's 'Life Force' to 0% in a heart beat.

"What is your name?" Cody asked.

"Shinimaru." the man answered.

"Why did you attack us?" Akuyukiko inquired.

"To test my strength... Heh... Omega Leonidas and Omega Scantily Leonidas are a force to be reckoned with." Shinimaru praised.

_**6 months later**_

Dan had went to Vestroya to help out leaving Cody and Akuyukiko behind. They were 17 years old and they thought they could make they're own decisions. They went in anyway. They gained a gauntlet and Cody had brought his laptop.

"Huh? Cody? Akuyukiko? I left you to protect Runo!" Dan said.

"Sorry, but Julie said she would protect her." Cody lied.

"Alright... Fine... HEY SHUN! MERUCHO!" Dan called.

Cody's eyes darted off to the side and saw a Gate Card heading between Shun + Merucho and Dan + him.

"Dan! Merucho! Shun! Back up. Vexos." Cody yelled.

"Fine!" They said letting Cody and Akuyukiko to take the battle

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Helios Stand!" Spectra yelled.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Omega Leonidas Stand!" Cody called.

"Bakuga1 rawl! Aquas Omega Scantily Leonidas Stand." Akuyukiko stated.

=1100Gs.

O.=1075Gs.

Helios=500Gs.

"What?" Spectra called as his 'Life Force' hit 0%.

Cody then signed into his laptop and started programming something that'll help out in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2 Leo Power House

Chapter 2 Leo Power House

Cody would periodically scan Omega Leonidas and he knew that he was making a Battle Gear, but it wouldn't compute.

He was quickly getting agitated as he scanned the area and then he got an 80% chance of success and that wasn't good enough.

"Leo... This isn't your original world is it?" Cody asked.

"No it isn't... My world is even more dangerous than this one." Leo stated.

"Leo... take me to your world." Cody said.

"Really? Alright." Leo said as he saw nothing but confidence in Cody's eyes and opened up a black portal and.

Cody walked through and then he saw the most horrible place he had ever seen. It was absolute evil.

"This is your world? It's Chaos though." Cody said.

"Actually... It's Evil Chaos that we have to go through to get to Evil Pyrus. There is my place of birth. This dimension is called The Chaos Dimension." Leo stated.

"Cool. I've got to scan this area. So as to help put with the Bakugan Battle Gear I'm working on reach 100% of success." Cody said as he scanned the area for Chaos Pyrus. He inputted it into his laptop and re-scanned Leo and came up with a 100% chance of success.

"Leo! It'll work perfectly! All I have to do is reconfigure your ball form so that you can access the Battle Gear's full power!" Cody stated.

"Get to it then." Leo said.

"Alright... here I go." Cody said as he sent the reconfiguration data into Leo as he evolved again.

"Again huh? Interesting." Cody stated.

"Heh... Pyrus Firestorm Leonidas... 1200Gs." Leo said.

"Cool... Now to Vestroya." Cody called.

"Right..." Leo said as he opened up the portal to Vestroya

"I've locked on Omega Scantily Leonidas' Gs." Leo stated.

"Good..." Cody stated as he jumped through the portal.

Back in Vestroya

"Hmmm? Hey!" Akuyukiko shouted hugging Cody.

Cody simply kissed her and caught her and moved her of the way as 2 Vexos came out.

"Only two Vexos? I'll take you both on with Pyrus Firestorm Leonidas." Cody said.

"I'll-" Akuyukiko started to say when Cody said,"Baby, I need you to secure Dan's path to Shun and Merucho... Heh... I'll take these guys out and catch up in no time."

"Ummm... Alright... I love you!" Akuyukiko stated kissing Cody which he returned..

"You? Take both of us out? As if." Shadow said.

"Gauntlet Power Strike! Gate Card Set!" Cody said.

"Why you insolent... little... alright... Gauntlet Power Strike." Mylene said.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Shadow called.

"Heh... Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Firestorm Leonidas Stand!" Cody yelled.

=1200Gs.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shadow yelled.

"Shut it! Bakugan Brawl! Blast Elico Stand!" Mylene called out.

"Right! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Darkus MAC Spider!" Shadow called out.

= 700Gs.

MAC Spider=700Gs.

"Heh... together that's 1400Gs... You're not even close to my level... (674923) Battle Gear Boost! Leo Power House! Gate Card Open!" Cody called out.

=3600Gs.

"SHIT!" Shadow screamed as Mylene and his 'Life Force' hit 0%.

"That was a damn good test run." Cody & Leo stated simultaneously.

Cody grabbed Leo and sprinted toward Akuyukiko who went to Alpha Tower.

"BABE!" Cody yelled.

"Huh? CODY!" Akuyukiko yelled,"Did everything go alright?"

"Heh... walk in the park would be harder." Cody stated.

They walked and Drago went over to Leo and they began to glow. Drago stayed the same while Leo had evolved 2 more times.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Cody asked concerned for his partner.

"Empowered. I am now Pyrus Helix Omega Leonidas!" Leo stated.

"Cool!" Cody said scanning Leo & seeing that his power was at 3000Gs.

We're an unstoppable team now! Cody thought.

Dan and Drago single handedly crushed the Alpha Tower controller and freed Shun, Merucho, Mira, Ace, and Baron.

"Hey guys. Huh? Cody who's Pyrus Bakugan is that?" Merucho asked.

"Mine... meet Pyrus Helix Omega Leonidas with 3000Gs!" Cody bragged.

"Huh? Leo evolved?" Shun asked.

"Aye... Also no one can beat him. Except Akuyukiko because of that awesome ability of her's of course." Cody said.

Then Prince Hydron came out with Spectra.

"Come one Dragonoid... Fight us." Spectra and Hydron stated.

"Fight me instead." Cody stated.

"Fine." They said.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" They all called.

"Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Helix Omega Leonidas Stand!" Cody said.

"Cyborg Helios Stand!" Spectra said.

"Dryoid Stand!" Hydron said.

H.=3000Gs.

=700Gs.

Dryoid=700Gs.

"Now Cyborg Helios become Maxus Helios MK 2!" Spectra called.

H.=3000Gs.

MK 2= 3800Gs.

Dryoid= 700Gs.

"Hmmm... altogether is... 4500Gs... Heh... Gate Card Open! Battle Gear Boost!" Cody stated.

H.=5800Gs.

"What?" Spectra yelled.

"Heh... Pyrus Helix Omega Leonidas allows Battle Gear Level 2! Ability Activate! Elemental Destroyer!" Cody yelled.

H.=7000Gs.

"Heh... Pyrus Helix Omega Death Eraser Ability Activate! Double Ability Activate! Pyrus Helix Omega Wingman and Tornado!" Cody yelled.

H.= 9000Gs.

"SHIT! NOT EVEN MAXUS HELIOS MK 2 HAS THAT KIND OF POWER!" Spectra yelled.

"Heh... Hmmm? Perfect Dragon? Alright... Ability Activate! Perfect Dragon!" Cody stated.

H.=9900Gs.

"Shit... We're going to die now... We are totally going to die now." they both said.

"I'll say... Because of this... Level 3 Ability Activate! Blackout Tornado!" Cody stated.

H.=12900Gs.

Then Spectra's and Hydron's 'Life Force' hit 0% and then they knew that they had lost everything.

"Dryoid. You can be Julie's new partner next to Gorem. Helios... You can be my second partner. Elico go to Akuyukiko. Spider... Well you can go to Alice." Cody stated.

"Fine." the Bakugan stated.

They opened up the portal and then they jumped through Shun leaving Skyress behind and Leo dividing the power by half and then he took half of it with him and then he left.

Cody then got his laptop out and then scanned Omega Scantily Leonidas and started making another Bakugan Battle Gear for her.

"What are you doing Cody?" Akuyukiko asked.

"Heh... making a Battle Gear for Omega Scantily Leonidas. Being as she is most likely from the same world as Leo being as they have the same name." Cody stated.

Huh? JULIE!" Akuyukiko yelled.

"Hey guys... Hmmm? Hey Cody... Just so you know I'm giving up on you as being my boyfriend... I'm in love with someone else." Julie stated.

"Really? And I went through the trouble to bring you a new partner from Vestroya. Meet Dryoid." Cody stated.

"Heh... Shun-kun has already given Dryoid to me. Heh... He's such a nice man." Julie stated.

"Shun huh? Now that's weird." Cody said as he and Akuyukiko left.

"Shun has a long time crush on Julie ever since they met back in 1st grade." Cody explained to Akuyukiko.

"Really? Now that is weird. Dan is with Runo so that is Pyrus and Haos. There's you and me. That's Pyrus and Aquas. Now there's Shun and Julie. That's Vintus and Subterra. What's next? Alice and Merucho? That would be hilarious being as Alice used to be the infamous Masquerade. I still don't understand how she went from being a red head to being a spiky blonde head and also from a girl to a boy just from putting her mask on." Akuyukiko admitted.

"True although... I'd say that you and I are perfect for one another." Cody said kissing Akuyukiko on the lips.

Then they were told what was going on by Merucho and then he told him to tell the others to meet them at his place.

Merucho only nodded and Cody and Akuyukiko slowly made their way home until they got there and they decided that since Dan and the others weren't there yet then they could have some fun. They then opened the door and then they decided to pass the time actually by actually having good old fashion sex.

Cody kissed Akuyukiko on the lips deepening the kiss as he slowly unzipped her jacket. He then proceeded to fondle her breast through her shirt making her moan. Cody then he heard a soft cough making them break apart.

"Damn it. I was actually hoping getting something accomplished here. Oh well... there's always when we come back." Cody stated.

"I didn't think that you'd be that willing. Damn dude. Me and Runo haven't even gone that far yet and here you are fondling her and trying to have sex."

"So what Dan? You have all that awesome power inside Drago what with it being Pyus Titanium Dragonoid, and all his abilities and your skills? Can I at least fuck my girlfriend senseless before I beat the ever loving hell out of you and Drago tommorrow?" Cody asked.

"Sure... or not... Gate card Set!" Dan yelled.

"Damn it Dan! I didn't want to do this tonight!" Cody stated.

"Titanium Dragonoid Stand!" Dan yelled.

"*sigh* Pyrus Helix Omega Leonidas Stand!" Cody stated.

T.D.=1100Gs

H.O.=3000Gs

"Damn still not strong enough... Drago... Let's beat these guys and control your powers." Dan stated.

"*sigh* Leo... take these guys out." Cody stated.

"Right. Pyro Inferno!" Leonidas stated

Then Dan's life Points hit 0% and then it was Game Over.

Except that Dan and Drago could now control Titanium Dragonoid's power.

"Damn it we lost so fast." Dan said.

"Now can I please resume to making love to the woman I love please?" Cody asked and Dan left before Cody could even finish his sentence and hell before the word 'resume' left Cody's mouth Dan had left.


	3. Chapter 3 The War Begins

_**Chapter 3 The War Begins**_

Cody and Akuyukiko were walking in the park with their friends all of them holding hands... Cody and Akuyukiko were holding hands, Dan and Runo were holding hands, Julie and Shun were holding hands, even Merucho and Alice were holding hands.

"*sigh* Dan... you've gotten so boring... hmmm... how far have you gotten with Runo?" Cody asked only for Runo to pass out via nose bleed and Dan to blush so red that he made an apple or even a Pyrus Bakugan look bad and that was saying something because a Pyrus Bakugan's red is even redder than an apple making Cody laugh with glee at making his friend uncomfortable.

"Cody... I challenge you to a bakugan battle! Gate Card Set!" a mysterious man that strangely looked like a girl yelled.

"*sigh* fine... what's your name?" Cody asked.

"Marduk... and this is my partner... Vladitor... together we shall destroy all Bakugan!" Marduk yelled and then laughed miniacally at the heavens before vanishing in a flash of light and a swirl of black energy... no doubt that Vladitor had teleported them using some type of energy.

"I see... Huh?" Cody asked seeing Leo glow black and then reverted back to Leonidas instead of his powerful form of his evolved form.

"Leonidas? Why did you and how did you de-evolve?" Cody asked.

"The Silent Core... He's basically radiating negative me... possibly it could have caused me to lose all of my strength and de-evolve... great and to make matters worse my fathers coming." Leonidas stated.

"And that's bad how?" Cody asked.

"He's the Overlord of the Doom Demension... If he so much as percieves something as a threat then they're dead the next second." Leonidas stated gloomily.

"Shit... if we don't evolve you back to your previous power soon then this entire world is doomed." Cody said as he felt something stir inside of him.

"Fine... but the only way to defeat my father is for you and me to work together against him... meaning.. you will have to become a demi-bakugan." Leonidas stated.

"Meaning?" Cody asked.

"You know those mangas you read on your computer? You'll be able to do everything they do and more." Leonidas stated.

"Cool... but how do we do all of that?" Cody asked.

"We must train you in the place of my birth... the Doom Demension... Aquos Leonidas wasn't born in the Doom Demension, but in Vestroyia... meaning that you must say good-bye to Akuyukiko for awhile and no doubt that if she comes then Aquos Leonidas will follow and then the sheer force of the prescence of my father; even if he's not there, for it lingers for quite awhile; will kill her... So go and say your good-byes Cody and we must train you to become the first demi-bakugan in over 10,000 years that and the Doom Demension never had one." Leonidas stated.

"Fine..." Cody stated and kissed Akuyukiko on the lips then shook hands with everyone and then asked the one question that was on everyone's mind," How long will this take?"

"3 Years by Doom Demension time which is the equivalent of 4 months here." Leonidas stated.

" Oh I see then... It's basically like the Hyper Bollic Time Chamber in Dragon Ball Z." Akuyukiko stated.

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?" Cody asked.

Akuyukiko giggled and said,"Yes... about 5 minutes ago, but I'll gladly accept this time as well."

Then Cody and Leonidas vanished as a beam of light was suddenly shined down upon them and then disappeared all together just as suddenly as it had done so.

_**In the Doom Demension**_

Cody stumbled when they landed and then he noticed that Leonidas wasn't in his ball form anymore but instead he was a much smaller version of his released form when a battle had started.

"So how do we go about doing this?" Cody asked.

"What's your full name Cody?" Leonidas asked.

"Sean Cody Vandersmigt. Why?" Cody asked.

"I see... well then... you must learn your true name about yourself and then soon you will be able to take on the rest of the training that you must partake." Leonidas stated.

"How do I go about learning my true name?" Cody asked.

"You must take everything that you know about yourself and that of your current life including the fact that you plan on marrying Akuyukiko... yes I know of that being as you practically say it in your... oh wait... you do say it in your sleep! You sleep talk... You ask Akuyukiko to marry you in your sleep alright." Leonidas stated.

"Fine..." Cody said as he sat down and began to process everything and then the next day he came up with something that seemed to describe him perfectly.

"Leonidas... Kasha Agariba Hiniku." Cody stated and then 4 items appeared before him.

One was a head band with the 6 Bakugan Elements on the metal plate. Two were katanas. One had a black hilt and a crimson guard that looked like a pheonix and when he removed the blade from it's pure silver sheath the blade was pitch black not even reflecting any light at all. The other had a blood red hilt and a gold guard that looked like a dragon and also when he removed the blade from the pure gold sheath the bade itself was irredescent red and both radiated power, but not as much as the 4th item. The 4th item was a mask that was weird in it self... it had nothing to hold to his face and looked like a demonic monkey with horns; it practically screamed evil, innocent, and extreme power.

"Now that's interesting... the head band itself is standard issue as well as swords, but the mask and for the swords to radiate so much energy is highly unusual." Leonidas said cautiously taking a step back and then made a black robe and black pants with a white hakama, white belt and a red haori out of nothing but his energy.

(A/N: Think the Bleach outfits on the Soul Reapers or in the Japanese form of them Shinigami... The white is the white hakama is the white that you can barely see on them, and then the haori is the Captains Vest only Cody's is red... blood red at that.)

"Take these and put them on... These will be your garments from now on." Leonidas stated.

"Alright... but only because they look cool." Cody stated.

"From now on until we get back to your world you will be known as the first name of your true name... Kasha." Leonidas stated.

"Yes sir." Kasha stated.

"Alright... now then we'll start with the one that will potentially be the better one for you... The part where you can harness the elements like that of the manga; Naruto." Leonidas stated.

"Cool... Now how do I harness the elements?" Kasha asked.

"The same way they did... They used hand signs." Leonidas said.

"Oh... There's Boar, Tiger, Sheep, Bird, Dog, Rat, Hare, Horse, Monkey, Dragon, Snake, and Ox." Kasha said knowledgebly.

"You forgot Wolf, Kitsune, Shukaku, Neko, Turtle, and also Slug." Leonidas.

"Those are the Biiju!" Kasha said.

"Those will allow you to access Yin and Yang chakra or in the Bakugan elements Haos and Darkus... Without those you will be able to use Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning and even the Naruto's Kekkei Kekkai and Kekkei Tota... although to make things easier on you I should go ahead and give you this." Leonidas stated as Kasha's eyes changed.

Kasha started taking in information at an exceedingly alarming rate without a headache.

"What happened?" Kasha asked.

"I gave you the Ookamigan... it's powers allow you to do things like the maga: Naruto's Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, and even the ever rumored Kitsunegan, but all of them are water downed and increasingly more powerful in a certain way. This is a power not given to every demi-Bakugan, but was given to the 1st, 5th, and 10th... you are now the 15th... as such in the ways of the Biiju you have 15 Tails worth of power inside of you and qualify for yo and some of your friends to have immortality, but that can come in later." Leonidas stated.

"Alright then... Where do we start at?" Kasha asked.

_**Back in the world that they had come from **_

Akuyukiko was crying missing her boyfriend greatly already having been asked out by thousands of people she had sent hundreds of IMs through their phones and when he got back he'd get them immediately. She was being asked by every single boy in their school minus Dan, Shun, Merucho, and strangely the football player Jake Vallory. She knew he played Bakugan and was good friends with Dan, but no one in the entire school knew of the gangs coupling.

Dan, Merucho, Shun, Runo, Julie, and Alice were keeping people off of her by walking her to class knowing that Cody would kick their asses if she was emotionally unstable from being raped and then there was the fact that he would kill the perpetrator so they were protecting them as well. They knew how much he loved Akuyukiko and they also knew he was capable of doing everything in his power to kick their asses and kill the pervert. It had been 2 months since he had left meaning that he was in the Doom Demension for 2 Years. According to Drago that the likely hood of him being alive was about 1,000,000,000 to 1 and that he was most likely dead. But they all knew Cody and knew that nothing, not even death would keep him from his Akuyukiko.

_**Back in the Doom Demension **_

Kasha had finished learning everything about chakra which was the manipulation of spiritual and physical energy and he had astounding amounts larger than what Leonidas told him, then all of the other demi-Bakugan combined! He smiled at that and then there was the fact that he had perfect chakra control which was exceedingly rare. So now he had to learn the ways of the sword, learn his swords' names, and then practice fighting with his mask on. He had 2 Years to complete this and he smirked at the new battle field below him wearing the head band proudly.

_**Back in the world that they had come from**_

Akuyukiko was sad for it had been 4 months and 3 days since Cody had left and that in itself was worrisome. Just then she got a text from Cody telling her that he was back and he's going to murder those guys whom had asked her out in his abscence. Then there was a burst of wind and there he was. Right there for her.

"Now then... I'm back and I'm ready to kick some ass... Who are they?" Cody said as his eyes flashed red for a moment and then changed forms surprising Akuyukiko.

"They're going to Bakugan Interspace after hearing that you're a fan of Bakugan and have a partner... Where's Leonidas?" Akuyukiko asked.

"He'll be here." Cody said confidently.

"Good. Because these guys are supposedly the top Bakugan Players in the 11th grade! Well minus you of course." Akuyukiko said.

"Well I'll have to keep my demi-Bakugan title a secret for now until Neolidas comes and then it'll be the battle of ages." Cody said making Akuyukiko nod and then he smiled and kissed her deeply letting her know how much he's missed her.

"Now then... Let's go to Bakugan Interspace so that I can kick those guys ass from there all the way to siam and back." Cody said and then Leonidas appeared out of thin air and then Cody picked Akuyukiko up and they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

_**In Bakugan Interspace 13 minutes later**_

"So who in their right mind had the audacity to ask my girlfriend out on a date in my abscence?" Cody asked.

"We did." about 13,000 guys appeared.

(A/N: It's a big school)

"Heh... how about a 13,000 on 1 battle?" Cody asked.

"Huh? HEY CODY!" Dan yelled.

"Hey Dan." Cody stated.

"How about you 13,000 against the Battle Brawlers?" Shun asked.

"Deal." the men stated.

"Heh... prepared to get your ass handed to you by Omega Leonidas, Titanium Dragonoid, Taylean, Trister, Hammer Gorem, Blade Tigerra, and hmmm? Oh I don't know... how about Helios and Storm Skyress." Cody stated.

"Spectra... and Storm Skyress?" Shun asked.

Just then a portal opened and out came the mentioned people.

"Hey guys... How's it going?" Spectra stated.

"Nothing much Keith... How's Mira?" Dan asked.

"She'll be here soon." Keith stated.

"I see... has Ace asked her out yet?" Dan asked.

"Yes... She turned him down saying that she was flattered, but she was in love with someone else." Keith said.

Dan's ears twitched at this and asked," Really? Who is that?"

"You,Dan Kuso. You've stolen my sister's heart." Keith stated.

"Well... heh... I already have a girlfriend... Runo here's my girlfriend." Dan stated laughing quite nervously.

"Mira will be sad to hear that, but it's a good thing that she also said that if you didn't return her feelings that she'd give Ace a chance." Keith stated seriously.

Then a portal appeared and Mira dropped down from above and landed gracefully on the pavement next to them.

"Hey guys... How's it hanging?" Mira said only to see Runo and Dan holding hands and that sucked big time for her and then Ace came down much to everyone's ire.

"Hey guys... What's shaking?" Ace asked.

"Alright... Plus Mira and Ace then." Cody stated.

"Looks like you might just get that date Ace. Dan's holding hands with Runo." Mira stated.

"I see... So what's going on here?" Ace asked.

"These guys asked my girlfriend out on a date in my abscence while I was training and now they need to be punished severely." Cody stated.

"So 13,000 against 10... eh... sure... I can go for some brawling." Ace stated.

"**Hold on.**" Drago said as he went over to Leo and transfered an enormous amount of power into Leo and forced Leo to evolve into an intirely new form called Pyrus Adamentium Leonidas with a Grand Total of 2500Gs.

"Heh... I'm begining to love Bakugan even more now." Cody stated as he chose the Pyrus field and then inputted their names only his name was under Kasha Agariba Hiniku.

"Now then... Gate Card Set... Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Adamentium Leonidas Stand!" Kasha stated.

"Bakugan Brawl!Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Stand!" Dan yelled.

"Bakugan Brawl! Vintus Taylean Stand!" Shun shouted.

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Trister Stand!" Merucho yelled.

"Bakugan Brawl! Infinity Helios Stand!" Keith screamed.

(A/N: The rest are unimportant)

"So who's gonna Start this off?" a boy asked.

"I will." Kasha stated as he smirked and sent out another Bakugan.

"Pyrus Gargonoid Stand!" He said and then punched in a few numbers and yelled,"Mobile assault Vehicle Launch! Battle Gear Boost!"

A.L.: 4050Gs.

"Whoa... I had no idea that Adamentium Leonidas would be so powerful but... all of their Bakugan combined are still stronger than his by well over 1400 Gs... Titanium Dragonoid... It's time... Mobile Assault Vehicle Launch! Battle Gear Boost!" Dan yelled.

T.D.: 2500Gs.

"Damn we're still short by a lot! So let;s try this Taylean! Battle Gear Boost!" Shun yelled.

V.T.: 1400 GS.

"Damn it... there's no way that we can win at this rate." Shun yelled again.

"Trister lets show them what we're made of." Merucho shouted sending out his battle gear.

A.T.: 1450 Gs.

"Almost there... Ability Activate! Adamentium Wingman! Admentium Destroyer!" Kasha yelled.

A.L.: 4550 Gs.

E.O.E.G.T. : 2500 Gs.

"SHIIIIIIIIT!" They all yelled worriedly as Adamentium Leonidas came down and smashed everyone else's Bakugan into smithereenys.

They're Life Force soon hit 0% after that.

"Now never ever ask out my girlfriend ever again or I won't hold back." Kasha stated and then he left in a swirl of flames only to appear in the same swirl of flames next to Akuyukiko.

"Hey babe.. miss me much?" Cody asked.

"Oh hell yeah." Akuyukiko stated as she kissed him deeply.

"I could used to this right here." Cody said breaking contact between their lips for only a moment.

"Alright guys... enough is enough." Julie said as she hung on Shun's arm like she just got off of a vacation and missed him very much.

"Only when you realise that Billy is in love with you." Cody mutters.

"Hmmm? What was that?" Julie asked.

"Nothing." they said hurriedly being as Billy had asked them to keep it a secret.

Then Titanium Dragonoid fell down and Cody stared at him along with Adamentium Leonidas and they knew what was going on.

" *sigh* Dan how long have you been having visions of a giant Darkus Bakugan along with a man wearing armor that looks like said Bakugan named Mag Mel?" Cody asked.

Dan looked surprised at this and said, "Awhile... Titanium Dragonoid can't even attack using his full power right anymorebecause he's so afraid and quite frankly I don't blame him... I'm scared too."

"**You should be... Mag Mel was the very first ruler of all Bakugan and now you guys are his successors and therefor share a connection with him... you must grow strnger past the limits of your current evolutionary form Drago and therefor weaken the bond between the 4 of you and also so you can contrl your powers properly.**" Leo stated.

"I see." Dan said.

"**You'll help us won't you Infinity Helios and Adamentium Leonidas?**" Drago asked.

"**Sure!**" They corused.

"That settles it. They'll help us." Dan yelled.

"Settle down Dan... By the way I've heard talk of an Anubias and Sellon? Why don't we team up and take them down harder than firecrackers in a puddle of water?" Cody asked making everyone confused.

" *sigh* It's a Hyperbole guys. Parts of Language Arts?" Cody explained making everyone understand who knew what Hyperbole meant.

"So... Why did you put Kasha in as your name?" Shun asked.

"Because that's my... alias for now." Cody stated as he and Akuyukiko vanished in a swirl of flames scaring everyone shitless.

"How the hell does he do that?" Shun asked.

"I don't know how do you run up a cliff using only thoe knives you got there?" Merucho asked.

"They're called Kunai." Shun yelled offended.

"Yeah yeah whatever wanna be." Keith stated.

"Shuddap." Shun stated and stalked off.

"Anyone wanna help me with Zanthon?" Dan asked and Leo went up to him and volunteered them for the position.

"Helios and I will help." Keith said.

"Welda and I shall help." Mira said.

"Percival and me'll help." Ace stated.

"Merucho and I will help." Shun said.

"Cordum and I as well as Linehalt and Ren." Jake Vallory stated.

"Hello Dan Kuso... How about a battle?" a man with white spikey hair and yellow slitted eyes asked.

"Sure Anubias... How about we do a Team against Team match? The loser can't go after the # 1 title as long as the winner holds it." Dan said.

"Fine by me... I have 3 on my Team... make sure yours is that way as well." Anubias stated.

"Cool." Dan saidonly for Cody and Akuyukikoto reappear a little disheveled.

"Could you wait at least 3 days before having sex guys?" Dan asked.

"Nope." Cody stated.

"I want Cody and his partner Leo... Keith and his partner Infinity Helios... and... Shun and his partner Taylean." Dan stated/

"For what?" Cody asked.

"For a Bakugan Battle against Team Anubias." Dan stated.

"Fine." Cody stated as he grabbed Leo and then they left for the battle arena.

They entered the battle arena and Kasha went first.

"I'll start this thing off alright? GATE CARD SET! Bakugan Brawl! Adamentium Leonidas Stand!" Kasha yelled.

A.L.: 2500 Gs.

"WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT DRAGO WAS THE MOST POWERFUL BAKUGAN HERE BUT THIS OCCURS!" Anubias yelled.

"Actually Dan and Drago are the second strongest Bakugan Brawlers here. Only to me and Leo. Leo was always stronger than Drago though... He started off with 600 Gs of power while Drago started off at 400 Gs of power as such they were always at least 200 Gs was until they hit Delta Dragonoid II and Omega Leonidas that they started to drift... Drago's maximum being 610 Gs and Leo being 900 Gs. But now... It's Titanium Dragonoid and Adamentium Leonidas." Kasha stated.

"Bakugan Brawl! Horridian stand!" Anubias stated.

"Bakugan Brawl! Titanium Dragonoid Stand!" Dan yelled.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Bolcanon Stand!" Ben yelled.

"Bakugan Brawl! Infinity Helios Stand!" Keith yelled.

"Bakugan Brawl! Krakenoid Stand!" Jack Punt shouted.

D.H.: 1200 Gs.

T.D.: 1200 Gs.

P.B.: 1200 Gs.

I.H.: 1200 Gs.

A.K.: 1200 Gs.

Team Anubias: 3600 Gs.

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: 4900 Gs.

"Bloody hell... I don't think we can win with that kind of power on their side." Ben whispered to Jack Punt to try and keep Anubias from hearing it, but he did anyway and yelled," SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF WHINY SHIT!"

"Ability Activate! Adamentium Burst Striker!" Kasha yelled and then threw his hand out and yelled,"Plus Gate Card Open! Adamentium Leonidas!"

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: 5900 Gs.

Team Anubias: 3000 Gs.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Anubias yelled.

"The Gate Card Adamentium Leonidas increases Adamentium Leonidas's Gs by 400 points as well as his team mates' Gs by 200 points while also lowering his opponents Gs by 200 points each. Thus decreasing your Gs by 600 and increasing ours by 800 Gs." Kasha explained.

"These guys are going to be the end of us." Ben yelled not even caring that his boss is there.

"How about we tell you our true mission here is... It's to give Master Mag Mel back his reign as the ruler of all Bakugan!" Anubias yelled as Sellon appeared along with her team.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Spyron!" Sellon yelled.

"Bakugan Brawl! Vertexx Stand!" Chris shouted.

"Bakugan Brawl! Krowll Stand!" Soon screamed.

Team Mag Mel: 6600 Gs.

"Hey that's not fare!" Dan yelled.

"I got this under control Dan... Adamentium Leonidas! Lets sweep them out the door! ABILITY ACTIVATE! Dragon Force Revolution!" Kasha yelled.

Bakugan Batte Brawlers: 6300 Gs.

"Plus Consecutive Ability Activate! Adamentium Wingman and Adamentium Inferno!" Kasha yelled again.

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: 7100 Gs.

"WHAT!" Sellon yelled.

"Heh... told you I got this Dan." Kasha stated.

"Right... I got an idea... Revolution-O!" Dan yelled.

"Heh... Dragon Froce Reloution!" Kasha yelled.

The combined power of the attacks caused a massive explosion equal to that of a Nuclear War Head and that's saying something. Team Mag Mel's Life Force hit 10%.

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: 7500 Gs.

"Blood fucking hell we're sure as hell are going to die." Ben yelled.

" *sigh* Leonidas... How about we show these guys what Brawling is all about? Ability Activate! Adamentium Hummer!" Kasha said.

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: 7700 Gs.

B.B.B.: 100%

T.M.M.: 0%

"We win." Kasha said.

"Hey dan remember when you and Drago couldn't stand each other?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Dan said.

"Well... we're going to go backwards for awhile... so that Drago and yourself can get a much better sense of each other's feelings." Cody said as made a hand gesture for them to follow him.

(A/N: Hey guys this itself is going to take a while to write so I won't write it... far too troublesome believe it.)

"Hey guys how's it hanging?" Dan asked as he and Drago whom had evolved into Infinity Helix Titanium Dragonoid appeared.

"DAN!" Merucho called out happily.

"Hey guys." Cody said as he and Leo whom had also evolved into Double Helix Adamentium Leonidas showed up.

"Cody." Shun said with malice surprising them all.

"So how's the fight againt Mag Mel... since Drago evolved we don't know what's happening." Dan said.

"Horrible... We lost Gundalia, Neathia, and Vestroia... They're now heading towards us. We're the last standing line of defense before Mag Mel takes over the entire universe." Shun stated.

"Damn dude... Oh well. Heh... Don't worry though we're back and better than ever!" Dan yelled.

"Good." Keith said.

Then a portal opened up and Chaos Bakugan started pouring through and Cody went into Kasha mode and then Kasha and Dan looked at each other and nodded and sent out their Bakugan along with Taylean, Tristar, Helios, Bouldoron, and Wulfurio.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! BANKUGAN STAND!" They all yelled and then the war began.


End file.
